Angel Arise
by SecretWingsxxx
Summary: Ryoma, the Prince, is gone now... Everyone who knew him was broke, but a little over 4 years later, the world became more peaceful. Why would I say it became more peaceful? It was because there were deaths almost everyday and strangely the sun showed less. But after the forth anniversary of the prince's death, the sun shown, ever so brightly and there were little to no deaths. Why?
1. Prologue - Death claims

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Prince of Tennis.**

"talking in Japanese"

**"talking in different language"**

_thoughts_

_**Someone's POV**_

_**-Time Skip-**_

_**Prologue ~ Death Claims the One Who is Loved**_

It has been a week since the funeral of a prodigy, of a friend, of a rival, and of the Prince of Tennis that stood up against all odds.

The whole tennis world was shocked by the news.

Reporters showed up with questions, but made sure to pay their respects.

All of the Prince of Tennis' teammates, rivals, and relatives were all interviewed.

Most stayed silent, but the ones who talked all said the same thing, "He was cocky and arrogant, but he had every right to be. Not like others, he can back his words with actions, but the only thing he can't back up with actions now is his rematches."

Everyone around the world went to the funeral.

Tears were shed by all, including the ones with stone faces.

Rivals all over were shouting at the Prince's picture which had a rare smile on the Prince's face instead of his usual smirk.

No one wanted to believe it, but the Prince was gone, long gone...

All hearts were shattered by the news.

The news of the world's youngest player that achieved straight Grand Slams dead.

All tennis balls that were once in the air, fell, only to hit the ground. No rhythm, no impact on the racket.

So many admired The Prince and still do, it is just, it is hard to believe he left.

After some snooping around, the Prince's relatives, friends, and rivals found out from a doctor that the Prince had a disease. The doctor had recommend going into treatment, but there was no guaranteeing anything.

The Prince only refused and told the doctor to keep quite about this. The doctor only agreed if the Prince visited his every week... but slowly is turned into everyday.

His condition slowly got worse, but no one realized, since the Prince had refuse to show any pain to them.

A week before his death, the Prince smiled more and talked more. It was weird, but others only thought 'he was finally opening up'

Who would have guessed, that the smiled and his voice was the Prince's way of saying good-bye.

Yes, If you haven't guessed it the Prince is Ryoma... He is gone.

**Author's Note:**

**HI! Everyone!**

**I think this is a little different from my other fanfics, right?**

**Look forward to the next chapter!**

**Hope you think it interests you all!**

**Thanks ~ C YA ~ xxx 3**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Begining

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Prince of Tennis.**

**Author's Note**

**The age of Ryoma is 12 or 13, just some months after the nationals, where Seigaku won.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

_**Chapter 1 ~ The Begining**_

_**Normal POV (A/N: I might just keep it at normal for a while...)**_

4 years later...

A group of teens walked up to the Sakura Cemetery. Their hair of multiple color with uniforms that were identical. Their faces showed sadness... All of them. They slowly entered the cemetery, one after another. After all 24 got in, they silently closed the gate of the cemetery and walked to the back of the cemetery.

They all stopped in front of a stone that have some dust and a tennis ball on it, but the tennis ball looked brand new. No dust was on the ball, it was clean and new. All the teens looked at each other wondering who put it on top of where their friend lay. When one of the teens with seaweed like hair, Kirihara Akaya, reached out and almost touched the ball, it disappeared and then there was a gust of warm wind that blew by all the teens.

They were so confused for two reasons:

Why would a gust of warm wind blow by when this is the middle of winter?

And what was that tennis ball that just disappeared?

"Nya, What was that?" Eiji Kikumaru, with bright red hair and a bandage of his cheek, asked no one in particular.

"Maybe we are just hallucinating because of the mood. Lets take care of what we came for, come on." Momoshiro Takeshi said with a heavy sigh.

All the teens silently agreed and went on with what they came to do. Some of them went ahead and started to clean the stone, while others went to get the water used to clean the stone.

Undetected by all the teens, a few figures were floating some distance away from them, watching them.

**-The flaoting figures-**

"They're here again this year... It has finally been 4 years, the time has come." Said a calm voice whose eyes and hair were matching crystal green.

"We are going to be pretty busy now." replied a joyful voice full of mischief with bright orange red hair and evenly bright red eyes.

"Let head back. We need to report this back." a strict chilly voice spoke out with medium dark blue hair and evenly blue eyes. After that was said, he disappeared in a gust of blue circulating wind that appeared around him while the others followed suited, but with different colored gusts.

**-Back to the teens-**

"Do you feel like your being watched?" said a teen with chestnut brown hair and closed eyes, Fuji Shusuke, while looking up to the sky, only see a lone gust of wind disappearing into the air.

"Well, a second ago, but not now." said another teen, Oishi Shuichiro, with a bowl shaped head and worried filled eyes, looking at the sky as well to see nothing.

"It must have been nothing. Saa... the mood is ready getting to us this year, ne?" asked Fuji.

"Yea." was the only reply before the boys went back to praying and cleaning.

**-Somewhere unknown-**

A multi-colored gust slowly appeared in front of a young yet strong looking teen with black hair and shimmering green tints when hit by the light.

"The time has come, I guess?" asked the dark haired boy floating in midair.

"We have seen the ones you sent us to see. They have not changed much." reported the boys as they stood respectfully in front of the boy.

"It looks like the time has come to reappear after death... Let's go, we have much to do." the dark haired teen muttered as he looked to the sky with burden filled eyes, before turning and flying a way with some stray feathers floating behind him. The boys followed with multi-color feathers also left a trail behind them that slowly disappeared.

**-The next day-**

_"Breaking News, this morning the clouds seemed to have cleared and the sun is out! What a miracle! This doesn't look like a temporary sunny day, instead it looks like the sun is finally going to stay out! This hasn't happened for 4 years already and today-"_

_"The sun is out! It's a miracle! From our weather station is it predicted that this time it will stay and not go away-"_

_"It sunny! The clouds have finally moved away after 4 years, this is getting scientists busy, trying to find out what is happenin-"_

The television was turned off and the remote was quietly set down a little away from a cup of hot tea.

"Man, News sure travel fast here." A man who looks like he was in his late teens as he let his close to the color of white fall onto his face as he lifted his phone to his ear. Quickly pressing a speed dial number he placed the phone to his ear and waited for about two rings till a soft _Yes? _was heard.

"Taika-sama, news is already saying the sun has returned permanently."

"..."

"Yes, no one seem to think it is strange, except that what happened was a miracle."

"..."

"Yes, I will and please take care of your self to, yes, talk to you later Taika-sama." The teen with white hair hung up and stared at his screen.

"The humans won't take you away from us again, Taika-sama, I-no, our people promise this." The teen quietly set his phone down on the table, when there was a knock at the door. He turned around and headed for his door, once opening it he put a smile on his face.

"Minna, Ohayo, your here again."The teen said.

"Of course, your place is where Echizen's things are gathered, so we wanted to stop by and look over them again." said a polite voice from a teen with blue hair and calm purple eyes.

"Come one in."

The 24 teens all stepped into the house and at the same moment that they did, a boy with black hair gleaming with forest green as the light hit his hair, turned toward the house wondering if they are there again.

**Author's Note**

**Short, Short, Short! Sorry for the LATE update! *Bows till head hits the floor***

**It's short and late, I hate myself. **

**The whole summer, not even one update! I want to tear at my own hair!**

**Anyways here are the main questions that might pop up in your mind:**

**Is the author lazy?**

**Is the author insane?**

**What's up with all their new people?**

**Why would a teenis ball be on a grave?**

**Who the HELL is Taika-sama?**

**The author's crazy right?**

**These questions will be answered and if any confusions rise, please review and I will answer them on the next chapter.**

**By the way, I'm putting up a poll!**

**Would you like Ryoma to be a boy or girl? (sooo... either change gender or not) **

**This poll will hopefully give me an idea of whether or not you guys want gender bending fanfics. Oh and review if you have any questions, requests, and so on!**

**Read and Review!**

**~Secret 3**


End file.
